cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Kenny
Tom Kenny (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ''(2004) [SpongeBob SquarePants]: SpongeBob, along with Patrick, supposedly "die" from being exposed to light. They die by drying up into their live-action equivalents (SpongeBob becomes a kitchen sponge with his uniform in front of him and Patrick becomes a real starfish with trunks). The pirates watching the movie all cry, however, the tears SpongeBob and Patrick shed burns out the light, which smokes, initiating the ceiling sprinklers. The sprinklers, thankfully, bring SpongeBob and Patrick back to life. *''God Bless America (2011)'' [Office Staff]: Shot in the chest (through a cubicle wall) by Joel Murray in Joel's daydream. (Tom survives the movie in reality.) (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *''Rocko's Modern Life: To Heck and Back'' (1993) [Heffer/Peaches]: "Heffer" chokes to death on a chicken bone, where his soul then descends to "Heck". He comes back to life when Rocko (Carlos Alazraqui) lodges it out of his throat. (Played for comic effect.) *''Godzilla: The Series'' (1998-2000) N.I.G.E.L. Throughout the series, N.I.G.E.L. gets destroyed in various ways: (1) Blown up, (2) Stomped on, (3) Crushed, (4) Shot, (5) crushed by water pressure, (6) eatten, (7) Pulled apart, (8) Burned by fire. He always get rebuild in later episodes as his death is a running gag. *''Samurai Jack: Episode VIII (2001; animated)'' Monkar: Killed by Jack(voiced by Phil LaMarr). *''Futurama: The Luck of the Fryish (2001)'' [Yancy Fry, Jr.]: Dies sometime during the 21st Century. Although his death is not mentioned, it is a logical conclusion giving the setting of the show. *Samurai Jack: Episode XLVII (2003; animated) 6: Destroy by Aku (voiced by Mako). *[[SpongeBob SquarePants (1999 series)|''SpongeBob SquarePants: House Fancy ''(2008)]]' 'Toilet: Dies in Squidward (Rodger Bumpass)'s arms after Patrick (Bill Fagerbakke) takes a dump in him (played for comic effect.) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lair of Grievous'' (2008) [Nahdar Vebb]: Shot two or three times by General Grievous (Matthew Wood). *''Transformers Animated: Endgame Part II'' (2009) [Starscream]: Dies for the final time (he is immortal) when his spark is yanked out of his head by the Allspark. *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Cold Fury'' (2013) Anti-Monitor: Gets his head knock off by Aya (voiced by Grey DeLisle), then later takes over his body and army, but later turns up alive in Ranx. *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Ranx'' (2013) Anti-Monitior: Head gets rip in half by Aya (voiced by Grey DeLisle) in order to get the Time Displacement out of him. *''Rick and Morty: Meeseeks and Destroy'' (2014) [King Jellybean]: Shot and killed by Rick (Justin Roiland) when he and Morty (also voiced by Justin Roiland) are entering the portal when he finds out that King Jellybean tried to rape his grandson Morty. *''Rick and Morty: Total Rickall[[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| '(2015)]] [Pencilvester]: Shot and killed by Justin Roiland. *SpongeBob SquarePants: CopyBob DittoPants (2016) Clones'': Disappear from existence near the end of the episode. *American Dad: Anchorfran (2016)' [Gossipy Mailroom Guy]: Bitten to death (off-screen) by a group of poisonous snakes. *''Rick and Morty: The Rickshank Rickdemption'' (2017) [Conroy]: Impaled with knife by Chris Parnell. *''Samurai Jack: C'' (2017) [Scaramouche the Merciless]: Head explodes when Greg Baldwin shot his head with a laser beam after realizing Tom lied about Phil LaMarr not having a sword. *''Rick and Morty: Vindicators 3: The Return of Worldender'' (2017) [Million Ants]: The queen ant in his body that controlled and created the ants that made up his body was crushed by Gillian Jacobs. *''Rick and Morty: Rest and Ricklaxation'' (2017) [Tour Guide]: Falls from a moonlight tower to to his death after accidentally releasing Tara Strong from a toxic prison. *star vs the forces of evil:bon bon the birthday clown(2016)bonbon:dies in a freak birthday candle accident in a flashback. Gallery Scaramouche-DeathHeadExplode.png|Tom Kenny's animated death in Samurai Jack: C. Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Kenny, Tom Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Musicians Category:Comedic death scenes Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Fox Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Motor Mouths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stomping Category:Death scenes in water Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by snake bite Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:Superman Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Annie Award Winners Category:Annie Award Nominees